Question: Solve for $t$ : $16 + t = -14$
Answer: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 16 + t &=& -14 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{16 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ t &=& -14 {- 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -30$